


Late night at work

by Writerofthefuture



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Jerk Off, M/M, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthefuture/pseuds/Writerofthefuture
Summary: Randell sneaks in invisiable to get what he wants





	Late night at work

Mike had been working late trying to finish off the last of his paperwork he headed to the locker room to get his stuff. Roz was always up his ass about finishing his paperwork, he was never really good at that part of the job and had ended up starting at it for hours not getting a damn thing done.The locker room was empty everyone else had already left for the day. He unlocked his locker and shoved the pile of paperwork mess in before slaming the locker shut. He heard something fall over some wheres in the room.

"Hello?" He asked to the room  
No one responeded he shruged .He bent over to put his stuff in his bag.

He suddenly felt weight against his back and he was thrown against the locker he stuggled to see his attacker but no one was there.  
"Ah" the attacker was wasting no time as something entered mikes ass. A finger he guess, he stuggled some more trying the throw them off him. They pined both his arms tight against the lockers. The attacker put anther two fingers inside of him and stretched his ass hole.Mikes dick was starting to get intersted ,it got harder and the metal of the lockers were starting to hurt him ecspecially hurt his hard dick that was getting jabbed by a corner.  
The attacker put anther finger in pumping them inside of him hitting that good spot.

Mike moaned and the attacker laughed. The attacker picked up mikes small body and lifted him so that he was falt on his belly on the bench. He felt relieved that he wasn't pressed against painful lockers anymore, they were cold but the bench was cold too. Mikes dick poked out through the hole in the bench where the two boards were sperated. He was completely hard now his little green dick was leaking precum. The attacker pressed them selfs againist his back and continued to hold his arms down but now one hand reached around and stroked his dick. How many hands did this monster have? Mike thought. 

Something hard touched his entrance. Ah god mike thought he was about to be fucked by this monster he didn't know. The attacker started to press in mikes hole formed around it so tight. He was unlubed and it burned pain shot through mikes entire body.  
"No stop..please" he pleaded to the other monster  
The attacker whispered to him

"Shhh its okay baby..im going to make you feel good"

Then they pressed themselfs all the way in . Mike felt tears stinging his eye.

"please" he wimpered

His body betrayed him and he came all over the floor beneth him. The attacker begain thrusting pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in hard.  
The attacker let go of his dick and it flopped loose and flascit in the free air.

"Ughh" mike kept making strangled sounds of pain but the attacker no longer seemed to care. Mike felt something else rubbing against right under his entrance. Anther dick, this monster was one that had more than one. That limited who it could be and how he couldn't see him. He was invisable ,it suddenly dawned on mike who this was it Randell.  
He could hear the truth in his voice now. Randell moaned and thrusted over and over. 

"Randell!! Please stop .. im begging you please" mike pleded with him maybe if he reveiled that he knew who he was then maybe he would stop.Randell paused for a moment.

"Randell?" Mike asked  
"Do you know why im doing this Wazowski?" He asked

Mike was confused , tears were pouring down his face ,he thought to all the times he interacted with Randell they didn't exsactly get along.  
"Because you hate me?" Mikes voice came out whimpery as he was holding back sobs

"No, Wazowski.. that isn't why" he sighed

"Why don't you just pull out of me, and we'll...we'll.. talk ,you can make a list..a list of things you hate that i do and then ....i won't do those again.. and and i won't tell anyone about this okay? ... ok ..ay? Mike stuttered out he plead 

"No"  
"No!?..what do you mean no?" Mike stuggled angry he thrashed around . Randel sighed again and held him down more.  
"Do you know why?" He asked again  
"WHY WHAT!?!? WHY YOU DECIDED TO RAPE ME?" Mike shouted  
Randell smacked him this time hard on his ass, so hard he was sure to leave a mark.  
"Shh.."  
Randells dick was still hard pressed as deep inside him as he could get but he hadn't moved since mike had said his name.  
"I don't know why please, just tell me" mike sobbed out

"Don't you feel this?" Randell pulled half way out of him and thrusted himself in again.  
"Feel it" Randell repeated  
"Your dick?" Mike asked  
"Yes and what is it?"  
"Hard?"  
"Yes, you make me so hard Wazowski" he started thursting in slowly now.  
"So fucking hard" he quickend the pace back up  
Thusting his cock hard into his aching hole. "Ugh"  
"Everytime i see your stupid little face and hear your stupid fucking voice my dick gets hard, Wazowski"

"I have to sneak out, and jerk my fuckin cock so often because of you, because of you I haven't been able to collect as many screams.. because of you im not the top screamer .. because of you"

He keep thrusting in harder and faster the angrier he got, he smacked mikes ass again and again. His ass was starting to throb with the pain . 

Suddenly with out warning Randell thrust all the way in and came into mikes ass realsing his load.He moaned loudly it echoed around the locker room boncing off the walls.His second cock pulsed too and released spurting over mikes balls. "No..no" mike wimpered  
Mike could feel the wet liquid inside of himself hot and burning his rawed hole.  
"This is your fault , Wazowski.. you did this"  
With his dick still inside him he half pulled out. Mike thought this is the end hes going to leave now but to his dismay he felt something hard poking right under where Randells dick was inside him.  
"No.."  
Randell begain pushing his second dick in,streatching mikes asshole to fit around both his cocks.  
"NO!! NO NO" mike screamed incrediable pain shot through him "ARGhh" Randell thrust both his cock in fully inside of mikes tight asshole.  
It hurt so much mike was gripping the bench like his life depended on it. His eye hurt burning from the tears it no longer could make. 

Randell thrusted in and out of him. He could feel every bump and ridge on randells cocks slidding along his insides. The cum that was in him spurted out of him with each thrust. His ass was being smacked over and over and brusies were being formed on his ass aswell as both of his wrist.  
"You did this, this is your fault" Randell kept repating this under his breath almost as if he wasn't talking to mike but to himself.

Randell thurst in hard and spurted two more loads inside of him. God this time the cum inside him felt good. Really good a moan escaped his lips and he snaped his mouth shut affraid that Randell had heard it. The room became silent,Randells cocks still pulsed inside him. He felt his tummy was swallen with the cum.  
"Did you cum?" Randell asked  
Mike stayed silent for a moment deciding wheather or not he wanted to answered. If he answered the truth it could result in anther smack to his already throbbing ass.  
"No" he said softly  
"What can I do to make it good for you? .. I want you to cum"  
Huh mike thought he wants me to enjoy it ? He didn't seem to care a few mintues ago, Mike could feel Randells dicks getting hard again.  
"Your hand.." 

Randell wrapped his hand around mikes dick again and waited for instructions.  
"Fuck me .. but softer" mike said horsely his throat was dry from sobbing. Randell stroked mikes dick,pumping his hand up and down it. It was still covered in cum from when mike came on him self earlier and from Randells cum, it made good lube. He mixed their cum togetter rubbing it all over mike cock.He ran his thumb over the slit. "Yes" mike incouraged  
Randell seemed to like this and begain thrusting more gentle this time. Now that mikes asshole was full of cum it was leaking out pouring onto the floor with each movement of randells dick. Mike was getting completely covered in the stuff. Sticky mess,the good thing was that it lubed his ass perfectly.

Randells cocks felt soo good inside him now hot and wet , the ridges slidded with ease hitting the good spot with every movement. He own dick was throbbing in randells hand. He squeezed his balls , and he felt something wet wrapping around it. He looked down to see Randell's tounge wrapped around his cock like a spirl. He was so flexable and he was no longer invisable. He watched has Randells tounged moved up and down over it tasting him ,Randells hand was still playing with his balls like he couldn't get enough of it. He felt his orgasum building ,Randells mouth was now around him. He couldn't handle the hot feeling of Randells mouth and his cock pulsed realseing his seed. Randell greedly drank it, getting every last drop. Randells own cock pulsed and he came again inside of him. This time he pulled out. 

He then released him and lent back as if admiring his work. Mikes hole was leaking cum.  
"So pretty"  
Mike didn't move his body was so tierd and so sore.  
He was panting , he didn't relized how he couldn't breath properaly untill he was finally released. Something wet began licking his hole.

He tired to peak back struggling to get his round body to look behind himself. Randell was lapping up his own cum from mikes hole. His tounge probed inward and wormed around looking for more of his cum. Mike looked between the bench where his dick was hanging a little bit of his own cum dripped down on to the floor. Where there was now puddles of cum it ran down the bench and made drip drip sounds as it joined the puddles on the floor. 

Randells tounge ran over his prostate he watched his own dick bouce with interst. How long had they been here? He thought a little while ago he would of fleed with his release ran as far as his little legs could take him. But now he was just laying there letting Randells tounge violate him. He cock getting hard from it.  
Mike knew this was just the beguining of it. Whatever this was. It was fucked,he was fucked.

Laying in bed that night with his sore asshole he felt himself wishing Randell was there , there to wrap his many arms around him,to curl around him and keep him warm. 

It was fucked, he was fucked.


End file.
